princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
RISE – Gekokujou + Joutou
RISE - Gejokujou + Joutou (RISE - 下剋 + 上等 – Juniors Dominating Seniors + Superiority) is a single by Hiyoshi Wakashi (Masami Iwasaki). Tracklist #RISE – Gekokujou + Joutou #RISE - Gekoku + Joutou (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= 見上げたその場所に ぶち揚げたい 身体中駆けめぐる desire 奪い取る瞬間に 奮えながら 確かな未来を感じた 流れるmotion 予測不可能さ 大気を斬り裂いて 叩きつける RISE & FALL 降りだした 雨に打たれても 鮮明に描きだせる 夢の軌跡 狙い決めたなら それしか見えない 翔け上がれるどこまでも 不死鳥のように きらめく流星の行方 願いはひとつ 迷わない すべてをつかむまで 仕掛けたすぐ後で 走りだした 強さを信じてる my turn 言葉で言い放つ 自分らしさ 握ったチャンスは外さない 冴えた眼差し 捉えた天には 遮るものなんて 許されない RISE & FALL 一秒も ゆずれないほどに 誰よりも熱い想い 胸に抱いて 溢れ始めたら もう止められない くだらな過ぎる昨日は 棄てて行ける 諦めなんてきっと 弱さの言い訳 惑わない 明日を変えるまで RISE & FALL 降りだした 雨に打たれても 鮮明に描きだせる 夢の軌跡 狙い決めたなら それしか見えない 翔け上がれるどこまでも 不死鳥のように きらめく流星の行方 願いはひとつ 迷わない すべてをつかむまで |-| Romaji= Miageta sono basho ni buchi agetai Karadajyu kake meguru desire Ubaitoru shunkan ni furue nagara Tashikana mirai wo kanjita Nagareru motion yosoku fukanou sa Taiki wo kirisaite tataki tsukeru RISE & FALL furidashita ame ni utaretemo Senmei ni egakidaseru yume no kiseki Nerai kimeta nara soreshika mienai Kakeagareru doko made mo TORI no you ni Kirameku hoshi no yukue negai wa hitotsu Mayowanai subete wo tsukamu made Shikaketa sugu ato de hashiri dashita Tsuyosa wo shinjiteru my turn Kotoba de ii hanatsu jibun rashisa Nigitta CHANSU wa hazusanai Saeta manazashi toraeta sora ni wa Saegiru mono nante yurusarenai RISE & FALL ichibyou mo yuzurenai hodo ni Dare yori mo atsui omoi mune ni daite Afure hajimetara mou tomerarenai Kudarana sugiru kinou wa sutete yukeru Akiramenante kitto yowasa no iiwake Madowanai ashita wo kaeru made RISE & FALL furidashita ame ni utaretemo Senmei ni egakidaseru yume no kiseki Nerai kimeta nara soreshika mienai Kakeagareru doko made mo TORI no you ni Kirameku hoshi no yukue negai wa hitotsu Mayowanai subete wo tsukamu made |-| English= I want to rise to that place I look up to The desire that run about inside my body Showing my ability in the plundered moment Feeling the certain future The streaming motion, prediction is impossible Cutting the atmosphere, I strike RISE & FALL even if I’m struck by the falling rain Express it clearly, the dream’s miracle If I decided my aim, I can’t see anything but that Flying high anywhere like a bird Sparkling star’s whereabouts, my wish is one I won’t be puzzled until everything is seized After I am challenged, I start running I believe my strength, my turn Declaring the words, just like me I won’t let go the seized chance The cleared look in the grasped sky I won’t allow anyone to interrupt RISE & FALL even for one second, I won’t hand it over Embracing in my heart, the feeling that’s hotter than anybody’s When it starts flowing, it can’t be stopped anymore Go to throw away the worthless passed yesterday Giving up is definitely a weak excuse I won’t be perplexed until tomorrow changed RISE & FALL even if I’m struck by the falling rain Express it clearly, the dream’s miracle If I decided my aim, I can’t see anything but that Flying high anywhere like a bird Sparkling star’s whereabouts, my wish is one I won’t be puzzled until everything is seized Trivia *不死鳥 = “fusichou (phoenix bird)” sing as “tori (bird)” *流星 = “ryuusei (falling star)” sing as “hoshi (star)” *天 = “ten (heaven/sky)” sing as “sora (sky)” Category:Singles Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music